


senior year and what the fox still doesn't say

by edeabeth



Series: marauder social media [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/M, Facebook, Group chat, Social Media, jily, school days, their group chat is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeabeth/pseuds/edeabeth
Summary: Peter created a new event: Sirius Black Picking a New Major (for the 14th time)210 people attending | 44 people maybe attending





	senior year and what the fox still doesn't say

Lily posted a new status:  _literally nothing is more awful than **Sirius Black’** s bedroom._

_Comments:_

Remus: you aren’t wrong 

Peter: we’ve been trying to get him to stop living like a trash panda but James just encourages him 

Sirius: *raccoon

* * *

 

James posted a new status:  _super stoked to never pick out courses again_

70 likes

* * *

 

Peter created a new event:  ** _Sirius Black Picking a New Major (for the 14th time)_**

 210 people attending | 44 people maybe attending

* * *

 

Sirius Black posted in event: **Sirius Black Picking a New Major (for the 14 th time): **so like our landlord is super picky so just climb through the window. Its fine. Just climb up the fire escape.

_Comments:_

Frank: You’re on the eighth floor.

Sirius: really I thought we were on the tenth

Remus: ?? The eighth floor is the top floor.

Sirius: r u sure

James: wait I thought there were like 7 floors?

Peter: omg I thought there were 12

Remus: Peter-you’re in architecture. James-you’re in business. Learn how to math.

Remus: I have nothing to say to you Black

* * *

 

**Lily sent James a new Words With Friends request!**

* * *

 

James sent a private message to _Felons or Falcons_ : guys help she’s literally murdering me

James: I said dinosaurs are stupid and now she keeps playing dinosaur names in scrabble AND WHERE IS SHE GETTING THESE LETTERS FROM

 Remus: I’m sure you’re fine

James: R U SURE MOONY MCMOON

 James sent a picture attachment

 Sirius: @$$#@%

 Remus: kay

 Remus: that’s a lot

 Peter: omg but dinosaurs are stupid though 

* * *

 

**Lily sent Peter a new Words With Friends request!**

* * *

 James  _posted_  on ** _Lily Evans’ timeline_** :  _roses r red and violets r blue, i hate flowers but love u_

1 love reaction, 3 angry reactions

_Comments:_

Sirius: literally disgusting 

Lily:  **Sirius Black**  gtfo 

Lily: cute james 

* * *

 

**Sirius sent Remus 18 new Candy Crush requests.**

* * *

 

James to group chat  _the jonas brothers_ : im putting down money on sirius going back into film 

Remus: he’s switched back and forth from film like 3 times already he won’t do it again 

James: he wants to graduate with us at the end of the year, he has the most credits in film

Peter: my money is archaeology. he keeps rewatching jurassic park. He and evans just had a three hour conversation just in dino emoji’s

Remus: i’m betting on archaeology as well, peter makes an excellent point 

James: u r all idiots 

* * *

 

Peter  **posted**  in the event:  ** _Sirius Black Picking a New Major (for the 14th time):_** _in conclusion to this grand event that our apartment was definitely not big enough to host, sirius picked film. also, whoever took our plates and spoons, please bring them back we miss them dearly_

* * *

 

Sirius posted a new status:  _not to be racist but i think iced tea is better than fruit punch_

_Comments:_

Remus: ???????

Remus: what is racist about this even?

Sirius: nothing i told u it wasn’t racist 

Sirius: siriusly

Sirius: god do u even science in your program 

_James liked this comment_

* * *

 

Peter posted a new status:  _what a shock. all of the milk. gone._

_1 sad reaction_

_Comments:_

James: oh no thats awful buddy (:

Peter: i see u 

* * *

 

Lily sent a  _private message_  to Remus: i still think lord of the rings is better than jane austin

Remus: H O W 

Lily: dunno just 10x better man 

Remus: okay, first of all jane austin is precious and everything right in the world 

Remus: secondly, you have such low standards i see why you date james 

* * *

 

Sirius posted a new status: _i don’t always talk but when i do i say WA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-KOW_

_Comments:_

Lily: your obsession with this song y won’t it end 

Sirius: does anything ever really end?

James: u will if u don’t stop replaying that song 

* * *

 

James  _posted_  on _Sirius’s timeline: stop playing gasolina_

Sirius: make me 

* * *

 

Sirius posted 55 new photos: u owe me new speakers james 

_Comments:_

James: did u literally just stand there and take 55 photos of the exact same image

Sirius: yes 

James: u r so extra high five buddy 

* * *

 

Remus sent a  _private message_  to James: i can’t believe you dropped his speakers off the balcony i should have thought of that 4 years ago 

* * *

 

**_Sirius sent Remus 28 new Candy Crush requests._ **

* * *

 

**_Are you sure you want to unfriend Sirius Black?_ **

_Yes_  | No

* * *

 

**_New Friend Request from Sirius Black!_ **

_Accept_  | Decline

* * *

 

Lily posted a new photo:  _all you losers who said i would never get a tattoo_

_88 likes_

_Comments:_

Sirius: nice dolphin 

Lily: its a fucking shark 

Sirius: looks like a dolphin 

Lily: go get a fucking octopus tattooed

* * *

 

Sirius posted a new 96 photos: _me and my bestie got matching tattoos_

_273 likes, 1 angry reaction_

_Comments:_

Lily: i can’t believe u actually got a octopus 

James:  ** _Peter_**  you should tattoo milk to your forehead 

James: you’re so obsessed with it

* * *

 

Peter  _posted_  on  _James’s timeline_ : BUY YOUR OWN MILK 

* * *

 

Sirius sent a  _private message_  to Remus: did we have homework????

Remus: you’re in film 

Remus: im in astro physics 

Remus: we literally have no classes together 

Sirius: yeah but did we have homework?

* * *

 

Lily sent Sirius a _private message_ : is Peter still lecturing James about stealing milk again

Sirius: yes

Sirius: he just dropped the ‘young man’ card

Sirius: he’s getting siriusly serious now

Lily: excellent let me in so I can take the milk

Sirius: wtf can’t u buy your own

Lily: yes

Lily: but why would i?

Sirius: fair point

* * *

 

 Lily posted a new status: _i think my boyfriend is more into his best friend than me_

_Comments:_

James: maybe 

James: but i love u lots 

Sirius: i just have better hair  

_Peter liked this comment_

* * *

 

Sirius posted a new status: _maybe i should switch my major_

_three angry reactions_

_Comments:_

Remus: i s2g black 

* * *

 

Peter posted a new status:  _i thought being an adult included being able to buy your own milk_

_Comments:_

James: I think you’re trying to say something here?

* * *

 

Lily sent James a  _private message_ : i want a cat 

James: gimmie a sec 

* * *

 

Lily posted a new status:  _his name rob, short for robbery_

_48 likes_

_Comments:_

Sirius: dogs r better stfu with that kitten propaganda 

Peter: are you telling me that james can't buy his own milk but will get his girlfriend a cat? omg 

* * *

 

Remus posted a new status:  _maybe if sirius stopped sitting on top of the fridge i’d have less heart attacks_

* * *

 

Peter messaged  _felons or falcons:_  what happened to my milk 

James: not me 

Peter: u r such trash wtf jimothy 

* * *

 

James sent Sirius a  _private message_ : u took the milk didn’t u 

Sirius: hellz yeahz 

James: ily 

Sirus: ily2 

* * *

 

Sirius posted a new status: STFU actually mean sneaky tricky Finnish unicorns FYI 

_Comments:_

_Lily: STFU_

_James, Remus and Peter like this comment._

* * *

 

Peter messaged  _the support group 4 friends of sirius black:_  sirius has defiled the roommate group chat with fox gifs 

James: he’s been playing the song on loop 

James: im trying to seduce lily into putting down her book and he’s killing vibes 

Remus: try flowers 

James: YES I CAN GET HER LILIES 

James Potter signed off

Remus: WAIT NO 

Peter: chillllllllll

Remus: SHE’S ALLERGIC TO LILIES 

Peter: WAIT NO 

* * *

 

James posted a photo: just killing time in hospital waiting rooms 

_Comments:_

Sirius: or killing your gf?

* * *

 

Sirius sent Peter a  _private message:_  did we have homework??

Peter: wtf 

Peter: we have no classes together 

Peter: y don’t u ever do to your own classes????? 

Sirius: dunno 

Sirius: reckon james’s knows what we had for homework?

Peter: he’s in business and has 0 film classes since his first year elective 

Sirius: rats 

* * *

 

Peter posted 7 new photos: the aftermath of a sirius black christmas party

Comments:

James: oh god 

Remus: wtf is sirius doing 

Lily: ah yes 

Lily: this is y i woke up to the feeling of regret 

* * *

 

Sirius created a new group **: a siriusly black christmas party take 2**

0 people attending | 444 people invited

Remus posted a new status:  _playing cards against humanity has made me question everything about sirius and james_

* * *

 

Lily  _posted_  on  _Remus’s timeline_ :  _ever wanna play cards against humanity for her?_

* * *

 

Severus Snape sent Lily a friends request!

Accept | **Decline**

* * *

James messaged _felons or falcons_ : that creep snape is trying to crawl back into lily’s good graces again

Remus: remind me of this blood feud please

Sirius: HE’S SUCH A CREEP

Peter: omg no

James: they were like besties in high school and stuff

James: but he got like racist and even more stupid, shockingly

James: and first year he called her a slut? It was weird

James: and he’s like a distant cousin on my mom’s side and we’ve hated each other for years.

Remus: is he the guy you spilled water on

James: I was 5

James: and honestly if you saw his hair you’d thank me

* * *

 

Sirius posted a new status _: FYI means: for your information_

_88 likes_

_Comments:_

Remus: this was true character development, I’m proud of you. 

* * *

 

_Lily added 24 new photos to the album senior year_

_Comments:_

Sirius: y is every photo u take of me blurry 

Lily: weird 

* * *

 

James messaged  _felons or falcons:_  i can’t believe this 

James: the love of my life has a diary hidden beneath her pillow

Sirius: break up with her 

Peter: agreed 

Remus: you guys stfu james, some people like to journal their feelings 

James: but its a diary 

Remus: yeah i know thats pretty awful you should consider breaking up with her 

Sirius: yo read it 

James: OMG 

**_James sent 6 photos_ **

Peter: is that a murder plan?

James: WITH A MURDER LIST 

Sirius: is it good that im at the top 

* * *

 

Remus sent a  ** _private message_**  to Lily: you made that diary as a joke didn’t you?

Lily: james fell for it didn’t he?

Remus 100%

Lily: sucker 

* * *

 

**_Sirius sent Remus 3 new Candy Crush requests!_ **

* * *

 

Remus posted a new status:  _all friendships end when they find your emergency stash of chocolate_

_Comments:_

Peter: omg you’re basically willy wonka 

Lily: i’ve never seen that much chocolate in one place ever 

* * *

 

Peter posted a new status: Sirius “im not drunk im just drunkish” Black is probably a lot drunk right now

_58 likes_

_Comments:_

Remus: ITS 10AM MONDAY WHY IS HE DRUNK

James: *without me

Remus: why james

* * *

Lily posted a new status:  _looking for new dress for grad but nothing has pockets_

* * *

 

Sirius messaged  _felons and falcons:_  u guys suck for graduating 

James: ur graduating as well??

Sirius: BUT YOU’RE LEAVING ME 

Remus: i don’t think we could ever escape you tbh 

Peter: he does have a stash of zipties 

James: we also renewed the lease? all 4 of us?

Sirius: oh 

Sirius: right 

* * *

 

Remus sent Sirius a private message: i can see u playing candy crush 

Remus: stop

Remus: this is graduation 

Remus: stop sending me candy crush notifications 

* * *

 

**_Sirius sent Remus 78 new candy crush invites_ **

* * *

 

James posted 3 new photos: when you’re bored af because some people can’t stop talking 

_Comments:_

Remus: thats the dean of the university you idiot

Lily: yeah but like what a bore 

Remus: u r both the worst 

* * *

 

Peter posted a new status:  _after 4 years of university **James Potter**  still doesn’t know how to buy his own milk _

* * *

 

Lily posted a new status: greetings, school debt 

* * *

 

Peter posted a new life event:

_homelessness and joblessness and a shiny new diploma!_

_88 likes_

* * *

 

Remus posted one new photo: we look like wizards in robes but at least one and a half of us are fully mature adults 

_3 love reactions_


End file.
